Back To Tomorrow
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Jangan menyinggungku soal segala sesuatu yang mendadak. Hidupku adalah ledakan... anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah diperkirakan datang... aku adalah keajaiban... keajaiban yang terkekang. Jadi, jika aku hadir dari sebuah kecelakaan, maka setidaknya aku pergi agar kalian tak perlu celaka... TVXQ Yunho Jaejoong Yoochun Junsu Changmin


Jangan menyinggungku soal segala sesuatu yang mendadak. Hidupku adalah ledakan... anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah diperkirakan datang... aku adalah keajaiban... keajaiban yang terkekang. Jadi, jika aku hadir dari sebuah kecelakaan, maka setidaknya aku pergi agar kalian tak perlu celaka...

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: DBSK**

**Disclaimer *tumben pake? -_-a*:**** They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

_-oO-Back To Tomorrow-Oo-_

Yunho POV

Pertama... aku ingin berterimakasih... kepada Tuhan yang menakdirkan kami untuk bertemu, walau aku masih ingin marah karena takdir juga mengelabuiku. Hingga aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada letupan-letupan canda, tak ada yang memperingatiku... bahwa berpisah itu sembilu...

Seiring langkah pada waktu yang berdetak... berlalu... ada tangisku... di selipan tawa yang bergemuruh, kawan... jika suatu waktu nanti roda hidup menggulirkan kita untuk bertemu... tolong jangan memarahiku.

Jangan mencaciku...

Jangan membentakku... karena aku sungguh-sungguh... saat berkata tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian, bukan sekedar kiasan... aku memang begitu. Tapi pada satu waktu, hidup harus tetap berlanjut.

Jangan menyinggungku soal segala sesuatu yang mendadak. Hidupku adalah ledakan... anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah diperkirakan datang... aku adalah keajaiban... keajaiban yang terkekang. Jadi, jika aku hadir dari sebuah kecelakaan, maka setidaknya aku pergi agar kalian tak perlu celaka...

Hello my friends... how are you today...? When you laugh again?

_-oO-Back To Tomorrow-Oo-_

Jaejoong POV

Namanya... entahlah... pria itu punya banyak nama di ingatan kami, setidaknya ingatanku... untuk beberapa waktu. Ia adalah sahabat terbaik kami. Hingga ia menghilang tak tepat waktu...

"Hyung... kau di sini rupanya?", si jidad lebar, hah... sampai kapan ia bisa berhenti dari kebiasaannya memukul pundakku untuk menyapa. Kau bisa gunakan kalimat 'hai' saja dan aku tidak cukup tuli untuk lupa menoleh.

"Jika kau masih ingin tetap kuanggap dongsaeng... berhenti membuat pundakku sakit!", tatapan sinisku mampir menyapanya. Ia terlihat menjauh beberapa jarak. Mencari posisi aman kalau-kalau seketika aku menerkam. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi sesudah menaruh kaki kanannya di atas tumpuan kaki kirinya. Wanita sekali cara dia duduk?! Untung Tuhan tidak memberinya wajah cantikku, kalau tidak... ah tidak... tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak...

"Masih memikirkan 'dia' kan Hyung? Ini sudah lewat setahun...", kalimat itu tidak berlanjut kecuali hembusan nafas lelah dihitung sebagai sambungan kalimatnya. Mata kami sama-sama menyelidik awan. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah apa? Pada dasarnya... jika langit memang bisu, setidaknya ia berisyarat lewat gerumul awan. Hari ini cerah. Menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan saat rehat dengan bersantai di atap.

"Setelah ini Hyung mau ke mana?", pertanyaan ambigu. Apa karena dari tadi pertanyaan sebelumnya belum aku jawab jadi ia memberi pertanyaan yang terkesan jebakan.

"Ke mana apanya? Aku mau mandi habis ini... nungguin si Duckbutt lama amat konsernya... huh...", aku tidak salah kan jawab begini? Dia tanya mau ke mana habis ini? Ya aku mau ke kamar mandi... tidak salah kan?

"Maksudku Hyung... setelah kerjaan kita beres Hyung mau terus ke mana?", ucapnya sambil menurunkan kaki kanannya tadi. Sekarang sedikit 'lelaki' posisi duduknya, lumayan...

"Nggak tahu... cari kerja lain paling... capek juga keliling ke mana-mana terus... terutama dengan beberapa gajah dan singa di dekat tempat tidurmu...", aku menguap. Hari sudah beranjak dari sebutan pagi. Tapi awan begitu membuai lewat pesan damai yang ia sampaikan.

"Mmm... bakal kangen sama Hyung dong? Kalau aku sama Changmin ceritanya sih... mau coba-coba ikut casting jadi artis... siapa tahu keterima, ya nggak? Hahahaha!", tawa yang meledak menandakan bahwa apa yang ia rencanakan itu sesuatu yang lucu. Badut sirkus dan manusia akrobat jadi artis? Yah... semua orang boleh bermimpi... toh mimpi tidak dipungut biaya ini...

"Ah iya... semoga sukses deh!", sudut bibir kananku terangkat sebagai salam perpisahan. Lalu berlalu dengan handuk yang kukalungkan di leher. Persis seperti tukang becak aku lama-lama, hahaha... biarlah... siapa tahu habis dari sini memang jadi tukang becak? Tak apa... eh? Tapi becak cuma ada di 2 negara terkhir yang aku kunjungi, China dan Indonesia.

Tangga menempel dengan mobil sirkus kami. Rombongan ini berderet-deret dengan warna merah kendaraan-kendaraannya yang mengundang penasaran, gambar-gambar kami di pasang jenaka dan berusaha dibuat menarik... sedikit kuno. Tapi klasik juga bukan hal yang buruk.

Sambil berjalan begini... jadi ingat dia... waktu bilang terakhir. Kita jalan sambil ngobrolin mimpi. Mimpinya aneh. Ia bilang ingin menemukan layang-layang yang terbang di sekitar rumahnya bertahun lalu. Layangan putus yang begitu diidamkan adiknya. Ia ingin menemukannya yang sama persis seperti layangan itu. dan memberikannya pada adiknya. Sentimentil dan tidak logis. Tapi ia santai saja seperti siswa-siswa kelas IPA ditanya mau jadi apa kalau udah gede? Dokter. Dan semua orang tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit buat mereka, iya nggak?

Tapi menemukan layangan? Pria gila. Konyol aku mengingatnya...

_-oO-Back To Tomorrow-Oo-_

Changmin POV

"Masih latihan bung?", itu Suyatno. Manusia asal Jember yang waktu kita show di Jakarta, ia mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk sirkus kami. Sampai saat ini, bahasa Koreanya kacau. Bahasa Inggrisnya tak kalah menyedihkan. Bahkan bahasa Indonesianyapun sendiri terkesan janggal. Satu-satunya bahasa yang ia fasih bicara dengannya adalah... Jawa. Sayangnya makhluk yang berstatus manusia Jawa, ya cuma dia. Menyedihkan.

"Mmm...", aku bergumam saja. Kenapa harus tanya jika ia lihat aku sedang berada di atas tali yang hanya ditopang 2 tiang penyangga setinggi 50 meter?

"Hwaiting!", salah satu kalimat yang masih saja terkesan lucu saat ia yang ucapkan. Mengganggu benar konsentrasi.

Jangan tanya kenapa kami membiarkan semua pertimbangan soal ketidakmampuannya berbahasa lewat saja seperti angin. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri. Pria ini tingginya adalah keajaiban, 4 meter lebih 34 cm. Aku saja sudah suka dipanggil jerapah, nah kalau dia jerapahnya jerapah...

"Changmin!", mampus! Si Duckbutt! Jadi ingat waktu pentas di Jakarta terus sempat jalan-jalan di festivalnya dan nemuin penjual jamu gendong yang akhirnya layak untuk bersaing dengan pantat 'indah' Junsu... hahaha.

"Kamu makan semua mi instanku ya?!", mencak-mencak ia di bawah. Lucu. Kayak emak-emak tukang jamu gendong yang nagih utang sama pelanggannya.

"Hehe... itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?", sahutku dari atas sambil tetap berjalan hati-hati menuju tiang satunya.

"Nggak lucu! Pokoknya nggak mau tahu! Balik ke Indonesia! Dan beliin aku mi instan yang sama persis kayak yang kamu makan, dan jumlahnya dikali jadi tiga kali sama yang udah kamu habisin!", sampai di tiang. Aku tertawa.

"Ya ntar dibalikin berdus-dus deh!", siap-siap lagi. Jadi males turun, betah di atas seutas tali menggantung hidup, tidak, bukan cuma hidup. Nyawaku juga. Pertaruhan yang tak seimbang jika mengingat upah yang kami dapat. Tapi, setidaknya ini masih memberiku hidup, dan kesetiaannya memberiku hidup, layak dapat apresiasi cinta kan?

Tongkat penyeimbangku sudah mulai terasa licin karena keringat dari tanganku. Keringat? Ingat orang itu. Bau keringatnya adalah yang paling parah dari seluruh anggota sirkus, bahkan dibandingkan dengan So Dam, wanita dengan bulu-bulu yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ini sirkus. Banyak orang tak terduga yang memang diniatkan untuk membuat mereka yang membeli tiket dan membayar pertunjukan kami, merasa komplit, senang dan terkesima.

Junsu masih bergaya dengan wajah murka di bawah. Dia sudah rapi dengan dandanan ala fortune tellernya, baju Gibsi yang gombrang, dan penutup kepala merah menyala. Waktu masuk ke sini, aku mengharapkan bertemu wanita meksiko atau keturunan Spanyol sebgai petugas pembaca nasib. Harapannya sih, siapa tahu jodoh. Kan asik kalau jodohmu adalah orang yang bisa ngintip-ngintip masa depan... ngomong-ngomong masa depan? Apa dia sudah menemukan masa depan yang ia bicarakan saat meninggalkan kami?

_-oO-Back To Tomorrow-Oo-_

Mau minta saran, ff ini lanjut nggak usah? -_-a


End file.
